Your Body Is A Wonderland
by laughlovemusic
Summary: It's Kurt and Blaine's first anniversary, and they have big plans for the night. But will Kurt's nerves get in the way? One-shot, based on the song 'Your Body Is A Wonderland" by John Mayer.


Okay. Kurt Hummel would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't nervous.

It was his and Blaine's one-year anniversary, and everything had gone perfectly so far. It was a Friday in early March, and spring was just beginning to show its full bloom in the middle of Ohio. The weather had been gorgeous during the school day, adding an ideal backdrop to the handsome couple strolling through the McKinley High campus, hand-in-hand and exchanging gentle kisses throughout the day. They sat in the back of the choir room during Glee Club rehearsal, whispering into each other's ears and always pressing together. Even when the group was practicing the number for Sectionals, the boys found some way of keeping contact with one another: whether it was a brush of the shoulder or a soft nudge of the fingertips. Blaine drove himself home after dropping Kurt off at his house instead of staying for the usual after-school study session (following an intense front seat make-out session, of course), knowing that the fashionista would probably need the entire afternoon to get ready for their anniversary dinner that evening.

And Kurt had more than fulfilled Blaine's expectations. Blaine had arrived at the Hummel's front door right on time, but Kurt had taken extra care in his "going out" routine, causing the couple to be about twenty minutes late to their reservations at Breadstix (an homage to their first date). But neither boy cared. Dinner went by without a single fault, consisting of hands held across the table and plenty of calories and chatter about the latest Lady Gaga album and Vogue covers. But there was a subtlety that was consistent throughout the meal. A hunger that Kurt saw in Blaine's eyes as the other boy would bring his hand delicately to his lips every so often. Kurt would catch the older boy just looking at him, head cocked to the side, wearing his heart in his eyes and a contrastingly devilish grin. His own heart leapt when he thought of what would happen later that night, and Blaine's thoughts being so obviously occupied with the same thing didn't help any with calming Kurt's excitement level. So yeah, Kurt was nervous.

It wasn't like they hadn't discussed it before. A couple months into their relationship, before the couple had started doing anything even remotely sexual, they had both talked about the general timeline of things. Yes, they both wanted to take things more slowly. They were both virgins, and had ultimately decided that they wouldn't have actual sex until they had been dating for a year or more, and even then, only if it felt right for both boys. Being the horny teenagers they were, the couple had obviously used the year to explore. A lot. But they kept to their promise.

And so the day had come. Luckily, Blaine's parents were gone away on business for the weekend, and so Kurt was going to spend the night at Blaine's house. (Burt Hummel hadn't been too thrilled about the idea, but he figured that since it was a healthy relationship, they were seniors in high school, and that Kurt had been with the guy for a year, they deserved some alone time. Plus, Burt had given the boys plenty of sex talks. Plenty. They probably knew more about gay sex than the actors in Brokeback Mountain.)

Blaine ended up paying for the dinner like the dapper gentleman that he was (even though Kurt had protested vehemently and insisted that they split the bill). They walked through the cool night air back to the car, Blaine looking positively gorgeous as he opened the passenger door, smirked, and gave a slight bow and gestured for his boyfriend to enter the vehicle. Unbeknownst to Kurt, Blaine's eyes danced over the taller boy's slender physique as he climbed into the car.

Once Blaine had closed his car door after sitting down in the drivers seat, tension instantly filled the air inside of the vehicle. It wasn't the uncomfortable, awkward kind of tension: it was the tension of anticipation, combined with the nervousness of inexperience. Kurt, already flushed pink, chanced a glance at Blaine. He found Blaine's eyes, and to his surprise, saw that Blaine's expression was mirroring his own: softly smiling, but blushing like mad. Bashful. Kurt only discovered that he had been holding his breath when he exhaled with a loud sigh, causing Blaine to do the same with a light chuckle. He reached over and lightly brushed Kurt's cheek with his thumb before starting the engine and pulling out of the parking lot. The couple reached out at the same time and intertwined their fingers.

The car ride was still filled with anticipation. Every time Kurt would look at Blaine, his heart would start to beat sporadically, especially when Blaine would meet his gaze. _Calm down, Kurt. It's just Blaine. It's just my boyfriendthatI''slookingatmerightnow. _And every time Blaine saw Kurt's now deep-red face or felt Kurt's hand squeeze his, the speedometer inched a bit higher.

By the time Blaine was pulling his car into the driveway, he was driving like a maniac. Kurt didn't seem to notice, too flustered by the general situation to really notice anything in his surroundings but his really hot boyfriend. Like, _really_ hot. Once the car came to an immediate stop and Blaine turned off the ignition, the car was completely silent for a few seconds. Kurt and Blaine, both bright red, looked straight ahead. But after that brief moment of silence, the two were all over each other. Their hands were everywhere: hair, thighs, neck, sliding beneath shirts onto backs and stomachs, craving skin to skin contact in any way possible. Their teeth clanged together, kissing messily as their tongues danced and _ohmygod_ Blaine's lips were all over his jaw and neck, sucking and biting at seemingly random spots that drove Kurt wild. As the boys tried everything to avoid the awkwardly placed center console while still being connected, Blaine very reluctantly pulled out of the kiss and spoke breathlessly, "How about we… go inside?"

As Kurt registered what that implied, his eyes widened slightly and a small gasp escaped his mouth. "O-okay," he nodded.

The two boys grudgingly detached themselves from each other, and they both got out of the car and walked quickly to the front door of the huge house that belonged to the very wealthy Andersons. Blaine unlocked the massive oak door and pushed it open, holding it for Kurt and then closing it with a thud and locking the house with slightly trembling fingers. Kurt stood at the foot of the Victorian staircase, unsure of whether to just start going up, or…? Blaine jogged up a few steps before turning back to Kurt and saying, "Wait here for just a few seconds. I'll be right back, I swear." Blaine's face alight with joy, he practically sprinted up the stairs, almost falling on the top step. Kurt raised his right eyebrow and shook his head at the clumsy boy. His clumsy boy.

Just how did he, Kurt Hummel, end up falling in love with this puppy?

At that moment, Blaine appeared at the top of the stairs and he briskly walked down the flight. A grin stretched across his face as he neared the bottom of the staircase where Kurt was standing. Blaine held his hand out, reminiscent of how he had done during their junior prom. When he had saved Kurt all over again.

_Oh, _Kurt thought to himself as he stared at the beautiful man before him. _So that's how._ Kurt automatically returned the grin and grasped the open hand, and so the two boys raced up the stairs and down the painting-lined hallway, stopping only for a few seconds when they reached the door to Blaine's bedroom.

Blaine looked back at Kurt and slowly pushed the door open. He walked inside.

Blaine's bedroom was fairly small, compared to how large the rest of the house was. But it was well decorated, a full bed centered on the left wall covered by a deep red comforter. The bedding had been pulled back to reveal the cream sheets that had a sprinkling of rose petals on them. A large cherry desk and bookshelf beneath the window on the far wall matched the antique dresser that was positioned by the door to the room, and all three articles of furniture held multiple candles that gave the room a soft, romantic glow. There were plenty of posters covering the walls of the teen's room, ranging from classical pianists to Harry Potter to a blown-up group photo of the Warblers on the wall right by his bedside.

It was cheesy. Kurt knew that. But it was _so_ Blaine, and he loved it.

Blaine let Kurt take in the surroundings as the timid silence fell over the two once again. Kurt shuffled his feet and looked shyly across the room at the oh so attractive man before him. It wasn't that Kurt wasn't ready for this: he had wanted this moment to happen for a long time, actually. Though the two boys had been intimate with each other before, Kurt found that he was unsure of himself in taking this next step in their relationship. What if Blaine didn't find him enough? What if he was awkward and what if Blaine-

Kurt's thoughts were cut off by a soft guitar strum that started to resound through the room, coming from the iPod speaker next to where Blaine was standing. Blaine started swerving his head from side to side in time with the beat, bringing his fingers up to chest level and softly snapping along. Right before reaching Kurt, he did a quick, smooth turn on one of his heels, and proceeded to grab ahold of both Kurt's hands and pull his boyfriend slowly into the center of the room. Blaine started singing softly along with the voice emanating around the room. But Kurt only had ears for Blaine.

_We got the afternoon_

_You got this room for two_

Once they reached the middle of the bedroom, Blaine wrapped his left arm around Kurt's middle, interlacing the fingers of his right hand with Kurt's left as they began to softly slow dance to the music. Kurt watched Blaine's easy smile as he continued to sing.

_One thing I've left to do_

_Discover me discovering you_

Kurt's eyes flickered from his boyfriend's bright eyes to his beautiful lips, unsure of whether he would rather just watch him sing all night or completely ravish him on the bed. This was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for him. All of Kurt's insecurities flew out of his mind, never again to make an appearance. Blaine was his. He was Blaine's. Nothing could ever touch them.

_One mile to every inch of_

_Your skin like porcelain_

Blaine brushed his lips along Kurt's jaw as he mumbled these lines. Kurt gasped and then laughed quietly at the reference to Sue Sylvester's nickname for him.

_One pair of candy lips and_

_Your bubble gum tongue_

Kurt's knees turned to jelly as his boyfriend pressed a tender kiss to his lips. Blaine gently spun Kurt out-

_Cause if you want love_

-and then back in so that Kurt's back was pressed against Blaine's front. Blaine leaned forward and whispered the next line into Kurt's ear so softly that it was almost inaudible.

Almost.

_Well make it._

Kurt melted, a shiver making its way up his spine.

They swayed from side to side, hands interlaced and Kurt's arms crossing his midsection, as Blaine continued to serenade the beautiful, pale boy.

_Swim in a deep sea_

_Of blankets_

_Take all your big plans_

_And break 'em_

_This is bound to be a while_

Blaine spun Kurt around again so that they were back to slow dancing, but their bodies were impossibly closer together.

_Your body is a wonderland_

_Your body is a wonder- I'll use my hands _

_Your body is a wonderland_

The shorter boy leaned his head against the left side of Kurt's chest, listening to the soft but fast beating of his boyfriend's heart. Blaine stopped singing, choosing instead to let the words ring out, giving him a chance to revel in how perfectly he fit, there in Kurt's arms. How completely _right_ it felt. Like they were two halves of a whole.

Kurt sighed and leaned his rosy cheek against the smaller boy's dark curls. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

Blaine smiled. "You loved me."

_There's something 'bout the way your hair falls in your face_

Blaine lifted his head up and ran his fingers through Kurt's soft chestnut hair. Kurt had had enough, all his inhibitions swept away along with his heart. He put his hands on Blaine's chest and pushed his boyfriend back a few steps until the back of his knees hit the foot of the bed and they both fell backwards into the comforter. Kurt was sprawled on top of Blaine, their legs tangled in a jumbled heap of boy and their chests pressed together so that they could feel the other's ragged breathing.

_I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase_

_You tell me where to go and_

_Though I might leave to find it_

_I'll never let your head hit the bed _

_Without my hand behind it_

The two began kissing slowly, lovingly, for who knows _how_ long, because all concept of time had been wiped from the couple's memory. But the kisses grew more passionate as their insatiable hunger had finally been realized, their spark ignited. Kurt straddled Blaine and they both kissed as if they needed it as much as air.

_If you want love_

_Well make it_

_Swim in a deep sea_

_Of blankets_

_Take all your big plans_

_And break 'em_

_This is bound to be a while_

Kurt and Blaine only broke away from kissing when it was necessary to remove articles of clothing. They simply had to stay connected. Chest to chest, mouth to mouth, fire etching it's way onto their very skin, into every pore of their being. They _needed_ this. Needed each other. The boys continued on through the night, the gentle song echoing through the room and love through their hearts.

_Your body is a wonderland_

_Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)_

_Your body is a wonderland_

_Damn, baby_

_You frustrate me_

_I know you're mine, all mine, all mine_

_But you look so good it hurts sometimes_

_Your body is a wonderland_

_Your body is a wonderland (I'll use my hands)_

_Your body is a wonderland_

_Your body is a wonderland_

_I'll never speak of it again_

_Now there's no reason_

_I've got the kind of love in my hands_

_To last all seasons and seasons…._


End file.
